the book that shouldn't exist
by embrys-super-awsome-imprint
Summary: a special book is found. which one? detales inside.formaly under the name inthetwilightzone6464
1. theres no way

The phone rang so I answered "Hello"

"Hey its me Alice. Lets go to the Seattle mall."Alice begged sounding happier then normal.

"Do I have to." I whined. I heard Edward in the background say something then he was on it.

"Alice wants to get more clothes for you just let her" his sweet voice said.

"Fine" I pouted knowing I was dazzled." But can we go to the bookstore after that?" I begged. I heard Edward say something to Alice then he got back on."Ok it's a deal"he told me. I knew I had to get ready fast because they would be here any minute now. I took a quick shower using my favorite shampoo, got dressed, then brushed my teeth. When I got out there was Edward in my room."hey, are you ready?" He asked using my favorite crooked smile.

"Yea just let me grab some money for books" I told him knowing if I tried to pay for the clothes I would lose. He picked me up and the next thing I knew, we were speeding away from my house.

"No I refuse" I told Alice who was trying to get me to put on a blue top that showed my stomach.

" Oh come on you know Edward will love it" she pleaded.

"That wont work this time." I told her not giving up. A second later she had it on me.

"It looks perfect." She told me proud of her accomplishment. After a few hours and several stores later we went to the bookstore.

"I'm going over here." I told them. As I walked toward the books I saw someone go to the one behind mine. I was searching for a book when a book fell to my feet. I read the back and I realized something. "Alice. Edward." I whispered. In a flash they were by my side.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked being his over protective self.

" What does that book say" I asked scared. Edward read the cover.

" Twilight by Stephenie Meyer" he said trying to figure out what's so amazing.

" I mean the back" I told him still shacking. As he read the back his eyes widened.

"Where did you find this" he asked my mad.

"It just fell off the shelf." I told him.

"What's going on"Alice whined

"This book is about our lives."Edward told her.


	2. authors note

**Hey every body.(and Cailie) I just wanted to sat that I wont be able to post till prob. Monday. Thanks for the reviews**.


	3. the fight

**BOO. Got yall. here's your treat two new chapters!!YYYYAAAAAAAA. ok well here it is **

"What do you mean its about our lives."Carlise asked again Ever since we got back,(which was like 15 minutes ago) we had been asked so many questions. Where is this book? Who is Stephenie Meyer? Why our lives? There were so many and Edward was getting a headache. AS Edward explained all of Carlise's questions, he suddenly snapped at Alice.

"Will you stop jumping up and down?!" he screamed at her. Alice looked at him hurt.

"I'm to exited I mean were in a book and everyone knows our names and-"Alice started rambling. Edward cut her off.

"That's the problem. If they know are names and secret then the Volturi will come." He snapped frustrated. At the moment he said Volturi Alice stopped.

"Edward's right. Who ever reads this book we'll know are secret." Carlise said surprisingly calm.

"Were in a book?" Emmet said as he rounded the corner.

"Yes" we all said at the same time. Some more enthusiastic then others.

"Cool!" Emmet said almost in a scream.

"No it's not. It's a dangerous thing." Edward countered. I don't think he wanted to call it a book. As soon as he said that, a fight brock out. They were arguing if it was cool or not. Then it got physical. Rosalie came down and asked what happened. As I explained the situation they continued to fight.

"Ok can we agree to disagree?!" I screamed at the fighting vampires. they all stopped and agreed. Thank god they are vampires of they would be in the ER right now. Wait. If they weren't Vampires there would be no book and no fight.AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I'm confusing myself.

"Well it is just one book." Rosalie said trying to settle things down.

"Oh no!" I said a little to loud. All of there beautiful faces turned to look at me.

"What is it love?" Edward asked me scared.

"There's a second book." I told them. Edwards face dropped and Alice resumed her bouncing.

**I hoped you liked it. leave comments.**


	4. i wanna tattoo

1

Edwards POV

"There's a what?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"A sequel to it."Bella told me."It's called New Moon."Alice was really getting on my nerves. Before I could strangle her Bella stepped in.

"Alice! We don't want another fight." Bella told her as if she was scolding a child. Alice pouted but stopped.

Bella's POV(normal)

Whew another fight and I would go berserk. Edward looked ready to kill her. Of course I had to step in before there was a dead vampire.

We went to Wal-Mart and found ten copies. We bought them then headed back to the Cullen's house. When we got back, we found out why it was called the special edition."YAY TATTOOS!" I screamed opening the back cover. There was my name and Edwards on a tattoo.

"No fair I want a tattoo to." Alice whined looking at them."So do I" Emmet wined also. It would be scary to see Emmet in a tattoo. Out of nowhere, Edward let a low growl come to his throat. He was staring at the tattoos. I looked down and found the reason why. Jacob had a tattoo also.

"Calm down Edward." I told him hopping he wouldn't throw a fit. He calmed down and I cut out all of Jacob's tattoo's so I could give it to him later. We still couldn't find the poster so we thought we would look for it later.

I left the Cullen's, I drove down to La Push. I turned off the engine and saw Jacob at the door way. "Hey Bella" Jacob said squeezing me into one of his hugs.

"Can't...breathe" I reminded him.

"Sorry" he told me putting me down. I started to think of the past times he did that. There were so many he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm surprised the blood suckers let you down here." Jacob sneered.

"Don't call them that" I snapped at him" I came to give you these" I told him. As I handed them to him he raises an eyebrow confused.

"Where did you get these?" He asked me still confused.

" There's a book about the Cullens's being vampires." I answered his question. I saw Jacob smile. "It also talk's about you being a werewolf." I told him watching his face drop.

"Oh yea I heard about this book. Just not about the plot."He told me " Heres the poster" he continued. He lifted the extra cover and there it was.

"I don't get it" I told him confused.

"It's the picture of the cover of Eclipse." He calmly said.

"What's that" I asked missing the point.

"Don't you know there's a third book?" He asked me. My mouth just dropped.


	5. meet you there

**The treats arent over yet. 3 more chapters. happy halloween**

I sat up and looked around."What happened?" I asked. I was on Jacob's couch and he was starring at me.

"You fainted when I told you about the third book." He reminded me grinning. I looked out the window. It was dark.

"I better get home. Charlie must be worried." I said heading for the door.

"I'll take you. You look tired." He insisted keeping me upright. We walked to his Rabbit and he helped me in. He got on the driver's side and drove off. When we got to the line, I saw a shadowed figure. Three guesses who. Edward. When I got out of the car he scooped me up and went back to the Volvo in the blink of an eye.

"What did you do to her dog." Edward snapped at Jacob who just got out of his car. Jacob just smiled.

"I told her about the third book." Jacob told him his grin getting bigger by the second.


	6. close to fight

1 " THERE'S...A...WHAT!?" Edward screamed at Jacob. We looked around to see if any one would come because of Edward's outburst. When we thought it was safe Edward's eyes locked with Jacobs. A low growl came from Edward and Jacob continued to grin.

"At least we know what it looks like." I tried calming him down. He tore his gaze from Jacob to me.

" What are you talking about." Edward asked more calm. I took out New Moon and pulled of the cover. He took it from me and examined it. "C'mon. We have to show the others." Edward said after several seconds." I'm still not done with you." He scowled at Jacob.

"Bye Bella." Jake said climbing into his car. His smile fading.

"Bye Jake." I replied climbing into the Volvo. Then, we drove off.


	7. the ride to the cullens

1 The ride there was silent and fast. Edward kept his eyes on the road and his posture the entire time. When we got there, Edward opened my door."Are you ok?" he asked me as I stumbled out.

"Yea. I'm fine." I reassured him. I tripped over my feet and almost fell. Edward had caught me, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the door. He set me down then opened the door. As soon as he did, I saw every Cullen's face. Even Rosalie's.

"Where were you?" Alice asked after a minute or so.

" I went to La Push to give Jacob his tattoo's." I told her still feeling weak. Thank goodness Edward was holding me up.

" It took you four hours to deliver tattoo's?!" She responded. I knew she wouldn't believe it.

" Well..uh.." I couldn't think of words to say.

"What?" Alice asked growing impatient.

" I fainted because I heard of a third book." I told them reluctantly. All I heard was Alice's squeal.


	8. the fans

**Ok. b/c i got 4 revies so fast i'm posting. yay. ok well here it is.**

_Alice's POV_

Someone just stuck there head in our window. I had accidently squealed."Alice! Don't start bouncing." Edward snapped at me.

"I didn't squeal at that."I snapped back."Someone is staring at us through the window." I told them pointing to the window.

_Edward's POV_

Alice was pointing at the window. We all turned to see a girl staring in at us. Then we heard the back door's knob turn.

_Bella's POV_

People ( mostly girls) were pouring into the room. Edward picked me up and we headed strait for the up stair's window. This is where we would make our leave.

_Edward's POV_

What am I going to do with Bella. She will get jealous. Plus we were getting chased. Then, I got an idea. I didn't like it but I had no choice.

_Jacob's POV_

I was watching t.v, when the phone rang."Hello." I talked into the receiver.

"Jake, it's Edward. Meet me at the line as soon as you can. I'll explain it when I get there." I heard him start to ramble.

"Ok. Bye." But before I called, the line went dead.

_Bella's POV._

"What was that about?" I asked Edward as soon as he hung up.

"Your staying at Jacob's place." He told me running toward La Push." When we lose them which would be soon, I'll call you" He said as if an apology. Then we saw Jacob at the line thingy.

_Jacob's POV_

I saw Bella and the bloodsucker running toward me."Ok. What's going on?"I asked as soon as they stopped.(AU: I know this next part wouldn't happen but oh well.)

"Fans...Chased..." Was all he could say.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Fans came to there house and chased us." Bella had to tell me. I started to smile."It's not funny." Bella snapped at me. I forced my smile to fall.

_Edward's POV_

After I regained my breath, I Asked "Ok. Can we move on.".

"Fine." They both told me. I turned to Bella.

" Please stay here." I pleaded looking in here eyes. She thought for a second.

"Ok." She said reluctantly. I swiftly kissed her and ran off to find the other's.

**This is a 2 part chapter. if you look, i will be posting revies from friend's who don't use** f**anfic**. **i'll put there name by it. wait. that's ten.yay**


	9. another note

**hey everybody.sorry i havent been updating. my mom just had surgery and i have to help her out.plz be paitent.don't send hate mail. i will update asap.**


	10. the kiss

1 _Jacob's POV_

The bloodsucker left Bella with me. Hmm... I could have some fun with this.

_Bella's POV_

Great. I was stuck here with Jacob. Well, they should out run them soon.

_Edwards POV_

We were in our hotel room now. I had decided to let my angel stay with her friend for a while. I turned on the t.v. to entertain myself.

_Jacob's POV_

"Hurry up." There was a large group behind me wanting to see me kiss Bella. They all had cameras with them for evidence. This was going to be fun.

_Bella's POV_

"Hey Bell's. Can you come here for a sec?" I got up from my place on the couch to see what Jake wanted. When I got outside, there was a large group of people with him.

"What's with al-" Before I could finish, Jake was kissing me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw flashes going off. _Great. _They _have proof._

_Random person in the crowd's POV_

I was taking picture after picture. Then, an idea struck me. I ran off to go search for the Cullens.

(I wanted to end it here but that angel that sits on my shoulder said that you all have waited to long)

_Edwards POV_

There was a knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw a boy about my age standing there. Despite my better judgement, I opened the door. He shoved the camera in my face flipping through it's memory. I picked him up by his shirt."Where did you get these."

"Its happening right now in La Push."I dropped him and ran strait to the line.

**(I know it's not much longer but I'm about to leave and I didn't want to save it because last time I did, My computer lost all the info. So I had to re-type)**


End file.
